


Nakarmić Imperium

by Nichiko, The_Blue_Raven



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, bardzo złe rymowanki, produkty spożywcze, propaganda Imperium, tak bardzo expanded universe, takie jakby Kallus/Thrawn gdzieś między wierszami, ysalamiry wiecznie kanoniczne
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/pseuds/Nichiko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Blue_Raven/pseuds/The_Blue_Raven
Summary: Kallus bardzo próbuje być dobrym Fulcrumem. Naprawdę. Szkoda, że zaczyna od imperialnych lodówek.





	Nakarmić Imperium

**Author's Note:**

> Nichiko zrobiła nawiązanie do Hamiltona bo może. Pozdro dla kumatych.

– _I will never be satisfied_ – pomyślał Kallus patrząc na przerażonych szturmowców odsuwających od siebie omlety. Od dwóch tygodni prowadził zhakowaną stronę propagandową Imperium, nawołującą do bojkotu produktów żywieniowych z planet wspierających Rebelię oraz zamieszkanych przez nie-ludzi. Przynajmniej tak brzmiała oficjalna wersja.

– Pamiętajcie, kupując jaja osiedlasz dżedaja – wydeklamował z poważną miną. Będąc pewnym, że śniadanie żołnierzy trafiło do śmietników skinął głową i wyszedł z mesy. Jego taktyka działała idealnie – dzięki krótkim, wpadającym w ucho hasłom, zarówno szturmowcy jak i oficerowie wykluczali ze swojego jadłospisu coraz więcej produktów. No, może za wyjątkiem mleka. Hasło „kupując litr mleka osiedlasz twi'leka” powodowało, że wszyscy kupowali na czarnym rynku mleko z nadzieją, że spod zakrętki wyskoczy twi'lekańska tancerka. Co było bezsensowne, ale Kallus już dawno temu przestał wierzyć w inteligencję swoich współpracowników. Zresztą nie tylko on – Thrawn nigdy nie zdecydował się na dementowanie głupich powiedzonek, najwyraźniej wychodząc z założenia, że to wprowadzi tylko większy chaos. Skupił się za to na poszukiwaniu sprawcy i próbie zhakowania witryny. Kallus chyba zaczynał się zakochiwać.

W międzyczasie skupił się na wymyślaniu coraz to nowych haseł. „Kupując batata osiedlasz Lasata”. „Kupując szczypiora osiedlasz Rancora”. Już nawet kuchnia wegańska nie była bezpieczna. – _O, mam!_ – zatriumfował w myślach – _Kupując banana osiedlasz Rodiana!_

Już miał udać się do swojego tajnego pokoju, z tajnym komputerem, na którym miał szyfrowany holonet na tajne hasło, gdy zaczepił go jeden z poruczników.

– Agencie Kallus, wielki admirał pana wzywa.

– _Kupując męskiego zwisa osiedlasz w sypialni Chissa... Nie, to hasło zostanie tylko dla mnie. –_ Kallus niechętnie poszedł zameldować się u Thrawna. Żałował, że nie może zapisać wymyślonych przed chwilą rymowanek. Może zapamięta choć część z nich.

– Agencie Kallus – zaczął, jak zwykle zmysłowym głosem, admirał. – Może mi pan wyjaśnić, co wspólnego mają z jajkami Jedi? – Kallus taktownie milczał. – I jak śledztwo w sprawie strony, z której pochodzi rzeczona rymowanka?

– Z całym szacunkiem, admirale... Czy to nie jest oficjalna imperialna strona z wytycznymi żywieniowymi? – zapytał ze zdziwieniem identycznym z naturalnym. Brew admirała zadrżała ledwo zauważalnie.

– Proszę nie robić z siebie głupca – odpowiedział. Po chwili jednak spochmurniał. – Jestem panem rozczarowany – powiedział i odwrócił się z powrotem do okna. Najwyraźniej wszyscy ludzie mieli miałkie rozumy, skoro nawet na twarzy tej dość inteligentnej jednostki malowało się niezrozumienie. – Możesz odejść – stwierdził w końcu.

Kallus ledwo powstrzymał cisnący mu się na usta uśmieszek. – _Może czas odejść od produktów żywnościowych..? Przy dzisiejszych trendach ekologicznych to hasło powinno się sprawdzić... Kupując lisa zapraszasz Chissa. Nie, bez sensu... O, kupując buty osiedlasz Togruty. Tak, szturmowcy w skarpetkach stanowią zdecydowanie mniejsze zagrożenie. Albo jeszcze lepiej: kupując kefira osiedlasz ysalamira._

 

Kiedy w dwie godziny później cały statek został zalany kefirem na rozkaz Thrawna, Kallus wiedział, że tym razem przesadził.

 


End file.
